


Hogwart's Debate Club

by NoapologiesNoexcusesNoregrets



Series: The Weird and the Wonderful [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A place where you can be an opionated prat, Be nosy bitches like swag, DEBATE!, Debate club where we debate stuff about stuff and so on, Even if they don't want to know, Name calling is not advised, Tell others what you think, Then it is actively encouraged, Unless it's funny, debate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoapologiesNoexcusesNoregrets/pseuds/NoapologiesNoexcusesNoregrets
Summary: Please join the very first Hogwart's debate club; for students who like to argue!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ANYTHING! APART FROM THAT SLINKY IN THE CORNER BECAUSE THAT IS MINE. BUT EVERYTHING ELSE ISN'T MINE. SO THERE.

Welcome to the first official debate club meeting!

 

Our topics for this meeting:

 

**-House elves should be paid for their services.**

 

**-The Unity Tournament/Triwizard Tournament should have stayed band.**

 

**-We should abolish the house system at Hogwarts.**


End file.
